


Simple y complejo

by CattivaRagazza



Series: Pride Month [29]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Between The Blood of Olympus (Heroes of Olympus) and The Hidden Oracle (Trials of Apollo), Drabble, Friendship, M/M, Romance
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2020-02-16 10:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18689686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CattivaRagazza/pseuds/CattivaRagazza
Summary: Con todos los problemas que enfrentan le parece que pedir una vida romántica sin complicaciones no es tanto pedir. Por supuesto, parece que le gusta sabotearse a sí mismo, porque de todas las opciones en las que pudo interesarse se tuvo que fijar en el más complicado de todos.





	Simple y complejo

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: PJO y derivados le pertenecen al maravilloso Rick Riordan.
> 
> Prompt: "simple" [30 days of writing. tumblr]
> 
> Pareja: Will/Nico.
> 
> Extensión: 490 palabras.
> 
> Notas: Sigo con mi obsesión por PJO y sigo sorprendentemente teniendo ideas para el fandom. A este paso quizás y logro en verdad entrar de lleno.
> 
> Sobre el prompt y la temática, por allá por junio inicié un reto para escribir treinta drabbles en un mes, uno por día (evidentemente no lo he logrado), como de paso era el Pride Month decidí usar temática acorde, y aunque el Pride Month ya haya acabado y me haya pasado por bastante de mi supuesto límite de tiempo, yo termino lo que empiezo. So, por el Pride Month.
> 
> Advertencias: Spoilers The Blood of Olympus.
> 
> [Editado 02/05/2019]

A Will le encantaría que las cosas fueran más sencillas. Ya tiene bastante con ser hijo de un dios, que cientos de monstruos sedientos quieran su sangre y que haya tenido que enfrentar dos guerras consecutivas; eso sin contar sus responsabilidades para con su cabaña y como médico del campamento. Con todo eso sobre sus hombros le parece que pedir una vida romántica sin complicaciones no es tanto pedir. Por supuesto, parece que le gusta sabotearse a sí mismo, porque de todas las opciones en las que pudo interesarse se tuvo que fijar en el más complicado de todos.

Nico no es alguien fácil de tratar. No, es más bien lo contrario. Es una ecuación de grado veinte mil con, por tanto, veinte mil posibilidades distintas (un cálculo digno de un hijo de Atenea, si le preguntan); y él apenas va por las diez primeras. Lo de niño del Inframundo, lo de venir del siglo pasado; todo eso de ser asocial, infeliz y huraño. Por más que lo intente, honestamente tiende a darle migraña más rápido de lo que tarda Clarisse en romperle la nariz a alguien.

Los chicos oscuros no son exactamente su tipo, pero Nico tiene algo que le atrae y no le apetece dar el brazo a torcer por muchas razones que le dé el hijo de Hades. Si tiene que salirse de sus casillas para lidiar con él pues vale, pero todavía sería agradable de su parte si le hiciera las cosas más fáciles. Ya tiene bastante con todo lo anteriormente mencionado, más el desconocido destino de su padre y el problema con el oráculo, que aumentan sus preocupaciones. Aunque eso bien puede ser culpa de Jason, algo así como:

«¡Eh Jason! ¿Tú sabes algo de Apollo?»

«Sí, mira, creo que Zeus lo carbonizó; _pero tú tranquilo_.»

Le hace increíblemente feliz esa facultad de sus amigos, esa llamada _sutileza_. En serio, ¿qué problema tiene el destino con él? De verdad que si Nico no se pasara la mitad del tiempo «uh, desaparece» le sería mucho más tolerable todo, siempre que al menos una invitación a salir fuera bien recibida.

Suspira, no dispuesto a darse por vencido.

—Ey, Nico.

—No.

Sí, he ahí el problema.

—Ni me has dejado terminar —reclama.

—Qué importa, es no de cualquier forma.

Frunce el ceño, un poco cansado de esa actitud. Cualquiera diría que Nico lo evita adrede, porque por muy asocial que sea no es tan áspero con nadie más. Está a punto de mandarlo al Tártaro cuando una idea cruza su mente, una digna de Atenea.

—¿Es no entonces? —inquiere con falsa inocencia—. Porque iba a preguntarte si _no querías_ salir conmigo.

—No... —Nico se detiene, meditando la frase—. Espera, ¿qué?

—Y doble negación es un sí, te veo en las canoas pasado el almuerzo.

Se larga antes que el otro pueda mandarlo al demonio, porque todavía es un poco pronto para que le toque conocer a su padre.


End file.
